Battle of the Bands
by Divergentlife2538
Summary: Four, Will, Uriah and Zeke are in an upcoming band called Dauntless. They are trying to make it through into fame, but it will be hard to succeed, especially with all the bumps on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Very first, intro chapter to my new story. Will get more interesting along the way. Thanks for reading and remember to review, fav and follow. Thanks! **

**I do not own Divergent, last time i checked i wasnt Veronica Roth.**

I sling my guitar onto my shoulder and smile at my friends Uriah, Will and Zeke. I keep walking, looking around at the swarming people when I reach the sign 'Battle of the Bands Competition' we enter and there is a massive stage with drums, microphones and all sorts of equipment. "Well, this is it boys" I say.

Uriah, Will, Zeke and I, Four are part of an upcoming band called Dauntless. We made it to the finals of the battle of the bands competition, and if we win we get a record deal with the highest recording company, Faction Records. We sign in then make our way to the stage. I stand up and look out in the distance. I breathe the thick, humid air in, and calm my nerves, slowing my pulse. I am determined to make this the best performance of my life.

Uriah sets up his drums while Will tunes his bass and Zeke practises chords on his electric guitar, I'm the lead singer so I don't play anything, Ido play the acoustic guitar but I don't play it on performances, we are a punk rock band and our dream is to make it to the top. I glare at the band walking past, Erudite. Eric, Jeanine, Caleb and Cara snigger at us evilly. I have no idea how they made it to the finals they have no talent, not to mention they are our rival band.

The other bands in the finals are Abnegation, Candor and Amity.

My palms are sweating and my hands are shaking. A comforting hand rests on my shoulder "Don't worry man, we will do great" Zeke reassures me, he also sings with me too sometimes, but mainly does the electric guitar. I gulp as the judges announce the order of who's singing. I peek out behind the curtains and see the whole room is flooded with people.

I look across at my boys again, we certainly look like a punk rock band with our messed up hair, black clothes, tattoos and awesome style, must I say. Im sure we will tear this place up. We have sacrificed everything for our dream, we moved from our hometown, didn't go to college, and we made a pact not to have any girlfriends until we are breaking through the industry.

First on is Abnegation, they sung a slow song about selflessness, they always sing about that. Amity is next and they sing happy, light songs that get the crowd in a good mood, they will be hard to beat. Candor sung about being truthful and honest, i think it was about a breakup but i must admit it was good. "Next is...Dauntless!" The judge shouts. I feel myself pale and think about how much pressure is on this performance, our whole careers.

We run onto stage, hyping up the audience as they cheer and scream. I get behind the microphone and then Uriah taps his sticks together and we pump out an awesome beat. I sing like I've never sung before. Making sure to interact with the crowd and by the end of it everyone was on their feet, fist pumping to the song.

When its over, deafening screams come from the crowd and I wipe the sweat from my brow, that was an amazing performance! Erudite follow on from us, not looking as cocky as before. They sing some boring song about god knows what, that didn't even get the audience on their feet.

All of the bands run on stage after the performances and we sling our arms around each other, looking down and hoping for the best. "The winner of Battle of the Bands 2014 is...DAUNTLESS!" I jump up and down and cheer, screaming, adrenaline pumping through my body, i don't even care who came 2nd or 3rd because my excitement drowned the voices out and it was just us, i don't know whats going to come next for our band but hopefully it will be good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the attention i got just for the first chapter, i didnt expect that. After you have finished reading this story you should go check out my other story High School Food Chain. Remember to review, follow and fav. Thanks! **

**I do not own Divergent or its characters, last time i checked i wasnt Veronica Roth. **

**I also dont own the song used in the story. **

"Congratulations" I hear a voice say, I turn around and its the one and only, Amar, the representative of Faction Records, he's more famous than the owner. They say only a few people have ever seen the owner of Factions Records. No one knows their name, no one knows who they are.

I stand there shocked, speechless but Uriah quickly puts out his hand, being the warm kind person he is, so it doesn't turn awkward. "I was thinking you could come down to the studio on Monday around 11:00 to discuss your first song, is that alright?" We nod vigorously, then he gives us his card. I refrain from squealing like a girl because I want to keep up this cool, punk look.

"Dude, this is awesome! The greatest stars come out of this label!" Will says, excited. I just nod and smile, ill have to wait a while for this to sink in.

Afterwards we go to the bar for drinks to celebrate, at The Pit. We sit down at our favourite booth and order a round. "To the most awesome, up and coming punk band ever!" Uriah shouts, we all clink our glasses and by the end of it we are completely drunk. "You know, my father was wrong, this music thing isnt stupid!" I slur, not knowing what I'm saying.

"Duuuude, your dad is stupid!" Will says, drunk also. I nod "Yep, he even kicked me out of the house for not going to college! I didnt care though I was glad to get away from him" My friends all nod. Being drunk has a good side to it, you can say whatever you want to get it off your chest because either no one will remember it, or you can say you didnt know what you were saying because you were off your rocket. But a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts.

The next morning I wake up with a pounding head, I have no idea how I got into my bed but I decide not to question myself. I look down and im still in my clothes from last night. When my dad kicked me out I had to find somewhere to live so I used all my money I was saving to buy my dream car, I had to use for rent. I am a part time personal trainer though, so that pays for my crappy, beaten down car.

Soon enough, it comes Monday. We all arrive at Faction Records and my heart starts pulsing. We walk in and register, then get invited to Amar's office. "Well, this is it boys" I say. I remember I said that just before we went into Battle of the Bands, before we changed our future. This could be another step towards our dream.

"Ah, the Dauntless boys!" We all smile and greet him. "I really love your talent, I see big things for you in this industry!" I grin when he says this. "Now, Four I understand your the lead singer, I think thats a great name for a lead, so mysterious, where did you get it?" He asks. "Oh, everyone started calling me that because I've been singing since I was four" he nods and smiles. Afterwards we go into the recording studio.

We fiddle around with a song we have been writing for a while, Amar thinks it could be our debut song. After 4 hours of recording we have finally finished 'She looks so perfect' and it will be released in a few days.

"Guys, we just recorded our first song! This is the dream" Uriah says. We all go back to my place for drinks and snacks afterwards. After half an hour Will says "Well, I've gotta go guys" "Why? We only just got here" Zeke asks. "Ive gotta do something" he says. Suddenly he gets a call and has a weird look on his face. "Ive gotta take this call, I'll be in the kitchen"

I decide to investigate. "Stay here guys" I say. I walk to my bedroom which has a thin wall in between it to the kitchen. I hear words from Will I can just make out. "Yeah, baby I'm leaving now" i hear him say. "Yeah, love you" he says afterwards. I cant believe Will has a girlfriend! We promised we wouldn't have girlfriends until we had made it into music, he betrayed our pact.

I rush back to my seat before Will comes back. "Well see you guys" he says. I shake my head "No, sit down" I say sternly. "Dude, we all said we wouldn't get girlfriends, but here you are breaking the pact!" Will looks at me wide eyed, while Zeke and Uriah are shocked too. "Man, I've met plenty girls I wanted to get with but I blew them off because of the band" Uriah says. Zeke chuckles a little "Ha, yeah right you have had 'plenty' of girls" "Sorry I'm a chick magnet!" Uriah exclaims.

"Anyways, you have to break up with this girl, she will destroy us" Zeke says. "But, I love her, her name is Christina, I really do love her" We all shake our heads "Just think about it" I say. Then Will leaves.

When everyone leaves i pull out my acoustic guitar. I wish i could play this in songs, but our songs aren't soft enough for that. I start to sing an acoustic version of 'She looks so perfect' when I hear a knock on the door. I groan then get up to answer it. I swing open the door and look at who stands there. Its a girl, a very pretty girl.

When she sees me she looks nervous "Uh hi, I'm Tris I just moved in and I was walking down the hallway and wanted to see who had such a good voice" I smile at her, god shes pretty. No! You cant do this, think of the the band. "Yeah well, don't interrupt me next time" I say harshly, I feel guilty but I do what has to be done. She scowls at me "Well sorry for complimenting you, jerk" she says then slams the door in my face, I thought I was supposed to do that. This girl has an attitude, I like it.

A few days later I get a call from Amar "Your song was released an hour ago! Sorry i didn't tell you sooner, but go and look at the billboard charts!" I hang up then go look online. Number 20 already! I let out a girly squeal, I don't have to keep up my manly, punk look by myself. Im literally jumping around then I call the boys "Guys, look at the billboard charts!" I shout. I wait for them to look then i hear lots of squealing, by the end of it we are all just squealing. I clear my voice and make it deep again "This is getting weird, we should stop" I say. They all agree then we hang up.

Finally my dream is becoming true. I swing open the door of my apartment and run down the hallway. But I stop dead in my tracks when I hear music, our song. I get excited when I think people our listening to our song. I knock on the apartment door. It opens and I find the girl, Tris standing there. She glares when she sees me "Can I help you?" She asks rudely. "Yeah, I just wanted to see who was playing my bands song" she looks at me confused.

"YOUR bands song?" I nod and then she scoffs. "Ha! Yeah right your part of the Dauntless band" I didn't really think it through, that she would believe me. "Its true, I'm Four!" I try convincing her, "If this is a way of picking up chicks then your not doing very well" she slams the door in my face, again. I'm really a starting not to like this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS!: guys im going on a holiday overseas for 3 weeks so i might be able to update like once or twice. Really sorry! You wont be hearing from my other story High school food chain either. Sorry again! **

Once our song hit number 12 in the charts, our band decided to take a trip to the mall. We were confused when flocks of girls weren't running towards us "Dude, are we not famous yet?" Will asks. I shake my head, but then one girl came up to us, shy and nervous. "Hi, your Dauntless right? Can I get a photo?" We all beamed at her "Of course" Uriah said. "Your name?" I asked. "Shauna" She replied. We took a photo with her and it was done.

"Wanna go home?" Uriah asks. We nod and laugh, realising the only reason we came here was to see if we got recognised. When i got home i was walking down the hallway to my apartment, when i heard a sweet voice. I turn towards the sound and realise its coming from Tris's room, i groan but i cant turn away from her voice. I knock on the door and she opens it. Her face droops when she sees me "If your trying to convince me your Four again, its not going to work" i shake my head and smile a little.

"You have a great voice" she looks taken aback and slightly embarrassed. "Uhh, thanks" she says shyly, shes so cute, shut up Four! "Wanna come in?" She asks me. I nod my head and walk into her apartment. Its really modern and well designed "So, I never caught your name?" She asks. I think about telling her a fake name, so she will believe me, but i decide not to "Four" i say. She scowls at me "If your going to lie, get out now" she says sternly.

I rack my brain thinking of ideas to prove its me, when i remember, my voice. I start signing the lyrics to 'Shes so Perfect'

She looks so perfect standing there in my American apparel underwear

And i know now, that im so down.

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

Ive got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And i know now, that im so down.

When i finish signing she looks at me, stunned. "Four?" She asks. I nod my head "Thats me" she breaks into a smile. "I cant believe i live right next to Four!" I start grinning. "Your a great singer too, you know" i compliment her and she blushes. "Anyways, tell me about yourself, why did you move here?" I ask.

"Well, i moved from Michigan, actually. When i turned 18 i decided to get out of my parents house. So i racked up enough money to get here, have a small apartment and start a new life" "Wait, if you dont have much money, why do you have such nice stuff?" I ask. She chuffs "This is all second hand, i just make it look pretty, im on an interior design apprenticeship at this big design company downtown" I am pretty impressed with her.

"Anyways, tell me about you?" I gulp, i dont really want to tell my full story but i share a bit of it. "Well, i decided not to go to college to pursue music, and my dad kicked me out of the house, so i was living with Zeke for a while until i got on my feet and well here i am" she nods, understandingly "How did the band form?" She asks. "That, is a long story which i will tell another day, but i have to go" I stand up and guide myself out the house "Bye Four" She says. I wave and im out the door.

I quickly realise something, i cant fall for her, it will jeopardise the band, i have to keep my distance.

The next morning i get a call from Amar "Four! My man! Guess what?" I sigh "What?" "You and the band have a photo shoot for Divergent magazine, on Thursday. Its not front cover but it will get you noticed!" I beam at the news "Great!". Divergent magazine is an extremely big magazine and if your in it, you are going to get noticed.

I call the boys and they are equally excited. "Dude, this will launch our careers, im so stoked!" Zeke says. I remember something i had to ask Will "Will, did you end up cutting things off with Christina?" He hesitates on the line for a second "Uhh, yeah, totally" he doesnt sound convincing at all. A band meeting needs to be called.

Zeke, Will and Uriah come over and i have a chat with Zeke and Uriah while Will is in the bathroom. "Guys, we have to make Will choose between Christina and the band. We cant let him and his stupid little crush get in the way of us making it! He cant be selfish like this" they both nod and we sit Will down. "Will, im sorry but you will have to choose between Christina and us. If you choose Christina your out of the band, if we make it big, sure you can get back together with her. But right now, isnt a good time" he looks at us, confused and shocked.

"You cant be seriously saying that!" We all nod and give him apologetic looks "What has to be done, has to be done" Uriah says. "I'll think about it" Will answers. "What? You have to think about it? The choice should be easy! After all we have been through the choice shouldnt be difficult!" Zeke exclaims.

"I love Christina! She is my everything. Maybe I dont need to be in this band if my bros arent even going to support me!" Will shouts. "Maybe you dont need to be in the band then!" Uriah shouts back. Will stands up, slamming his hand on the table, "Fine, im out, good luck finding another band member!" He starts walking out the door when he turns back "Lucky i did quit, because i proposed to her, we are engaged!" He says this and slams the door.

We all sit there, not saying anything for a while. Of course we didnt want him to leave. When we suggested he choose between us and the girl we never thought in a million years he would choose the girl, it was just to scare him out of it. "Guys, what are we going to do. We already released a song with Will in it" Uriah says. "We need a new band member"

I gulp silently, dreading having to tell Amar that Will has left, but i work up the courage to do it. "Four, my man! What can i do for you?" I sigh, "Amar, Will has decided to leave to band" Silence echoes the end of the line. "No! You are the fresh new boy band, he cant leave now!" I get angry at the term 'boy band' in no way are we a boy band. "First, we are not a boy band and secondly we know, he is engaged, he chose the girl over us"

Amar sighs, "Well you have to find a new band member, by Thursday, before the photo shoot. We are just lucky you guys arent extremely famous or this would have hit your fans hard, dont worry no one will know he was even in the band in the first place" then the line goes dead.

I put my head in my hands and groan. How are we supposed to find a new band member by Thursday! An idea pops into my head, i know its a long shot, but it could work. I walk down the hallway and then arrive at Tris's door.

She opens it immediately after I knock. "Long time no see" she says. I smile then go inside. "Tris, i need to ask you something very important" i say. "You should atleast buy me a drink before you propose" she says, playfully. Shes so funny and pretty, is that even possible? Shut up, Four! I laugh "Im serious though, sit down" she sits down, looking concerned.

"Today, Will quit the band" i say. "Oh, thats terrible" she replies. "We, well I, would like to consider you to fill his place. Of course you would need to audition for the rest of the band and everything but, we would consider you" i grin at her, hoping she will say yes. "F-Four, i dont know if i can just abandon my apprenticeship for an ambition that isnt a certainty, this could just be a flash in the pan thing, and next minute my career is down the drain. I really dont know if i can drop my life for that"

My face droops and my smile fades. "Have you ever had a dream, to peruse music?" She nods "All throughout my life i wanted to be a rock star. Up until i was 17 i realised that it was a long shot, and i needed to do something real, bring myself back down to earth"

I shake my head "You dont just give up on something like that. If you have a talent, a dream you chase it no matter what. Thats what its like for me, music is what I do, my life revolves around music, it let me have an escape from my childhood, one i didnt particularly enjoy. If you would help us get there, to accomplish what my band, and you have been dreaming of since we were little kids, take the risk, do something that doesnt have a certainty"

I am really surprised at myself for giving such an inspirational speech, usually im just a one word answer guy, but that was like Martin Luther King inspirational. She thinks for a while "Okay, ill do it" i grin at her. "Okay, come for an audition tomorrow morning, 10:00"

I call the guys and tell them i found someone "I found a very promising new band member we are auditioning tomorrow morning, 10:00" "Sweet, who are they?" Zeke asks.

"Its a girl, her name is Tris, she has an incredible voice. It took a lot of convincing, since she has another job, but she came round" "How did you convince her? Give her one of your signature smoldering looks and she was in?" Uriah asks.

"Something like that" i respond.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, guess what? Im in Vietnam! Im really lucky to have wifi here so i can upload. But i wont be uploading often. I might upload like twice for this story in the 3 weeks im staying here. I'll have to upload for my other story too, High School Food Chain aswell. Vietnam is really good, the roads are crazy though haha. Thanks! **

Today was the day of Tris's auditions and im nearly certain she will get it. I hear the doorbell ring, Zeke and Uriah are there, with another girl. "Four, this is Lauren, shes my parents friends daughter, we are quite good friends" Uriah says. This girl is pretty with her long dark brown hair, blue eyes and bright skin. She looks me up and down "Well, hello" she purrs seductively. I roll my eyes, sure shes pretty, but shes no Tris.

Tris suddenly comes up behind them while we are chatting and I instantly take my attention to her. I push through Zeke, Uriah and Lauren to meet her. Tris is quite small but she has a soft face, stormy grey-blue eyes and long blonde hair. Shes the type of girl that doesnt try to hard to be pretty or hot, it just comes to her naturally. I remind myself not to get too carried away with her, we cant be together since it will jeopardise the band.

"Congratulations!" She says to me. I look at her confused. "Your song? Its number 10 on the charts" I look at her stunned, I didn't even know that. Uriah and Zeke stop talking to Lauren and we all cheer. "We made it! The top 10!" Uriah shouts. After a quick celebration we invite the girls in to sit down "So..how do we do this?" I ask. "How about we just take turns singing and playing instruments, if we play any and talking about our selfs, what we want for the band, then you will decide who you like better" Tris suggests. We all agree. Lauren is up first.

She sings the song A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri. She has a good voice, she also plays the keyboard. We are pretty impressed by the end of the performance "That was awesome, so tell us about yourself what do you want for this band?"

She clears her throat and stands up straight. "Well, I come from a really small town in Minnesota, but I moved to Chicago to do a course to being a beautician, but it didnt really work out and I decided, what the heck, why dont I just be a rock star, im an amazing singer and have the looks. I just thought of it this Monday morning, i have nothing else to be so

I'll be a rock star"

Rage pulses through me. We have been working for this dream ever since we were little kids, we have fantasised of making it to the top, putting all of our effort and sacrificing our lifes for this. But she just thought of the idea on Monday morning and she already has an audition with a band in the top 10 charts? I will make sure she doesnt get this position. "What I see for the band is looks. We have to have a rockin' style, hot bods and a great face, I've already got that but you two" she points to Uriah and Zeke "Have to work on that, by the looks of that other girl in there, you have no chance of being a hot band" Anger is radiating off me now, how dare she insult Tris, my Tris. Wait, my Tris?

She steps towards me swinging her hips. "Oh and by the way" she places her hand on my chest "I think you definitely have the look" I had heard enough from this stupid, egotistical, pretentious low-life. "Get your hands off me!" I shout. She steps back immediately "Come on, dont be like that" she winks at me. "No way in hell are you going to be in our band! You dont care about music, our future, or what we have worked so hard on and don't you dare insult that beautiful girl in there! So get out of my apartment!" She stands there for a second, stunned. "Now!" I repeat. She scurries out of the door. I instantly feel embarrassed for calling Tris beautiful in front of my friends and also she probably heard from the other room.

"What happened to 'Sorry, i just dont think you would be right for this postion, have a nice day?'" Uriah says. Zeke starts laughing "Dude that was awesome, she was a terrible person".

Tris steps inside with a large grin on her face "Uh, everything okay?" We nod and then she gets ready to sing. She sets up her keyboard. "You never told me you played keyboard" I say. She shrugs then plays a few warmup chords. She begins playing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. She has such a beautiful voice. I really dont know how this girl could get any more perfect. I stare at her playing for what seems like hours, mesmerised. I realise she is finished and I was just staring at her. She clears her throat and i feel my cheeks redden.

"Uh yeah, so what do you want from the band" "Well,I want you guys and myself to achieve your music dream. I know how hard you have worked for this and I don't want to bring you down or disappoint you so i will try my hardest to get you to the top" she smiles. "Your in" Zeke says.

Amar is ecstatic when we found another band member "Good! A girl will balance things out I think, tomorrow is the photo shoot so dont be late"

Tris is standing there, and i give her a nod, she breaks into a grin and I say "Welcome to Dauntless"

Im a little bit annoyed that our first single was with a guy that betrayed us and left the band, but thats the past now. I cant wait to release another single with Tris.

Soon enough its the photo shoot. We hop in the car and drive to Divergent Magazine. The building is extremely large and layered with marble tiles. On the outside in big gold letters reads the company name. I smile then step inside. I see the last person I wanted to see, sitting on the waiting room chair.

"Will, what are you doing here?" I say, glaring at him. He glares straight back at me "Christina, my fiancé, is a journalist here, and im meeting her for lunch" He looks at Tris quickly and I see sadness flash his face. "Oh, i see you were quick to find a replacement, after all we went through, a couple minutes and it was like i was forgotten from the band"

"I see you were quick to find a replacement too" i say nodding towards Christina, who is walking down the hallway "Oh and, now, to us, you were never part of the band" I look over at Tris and she is hugging Christina "Tris, what are you doing?" Uriah says. "Christina is a really good friend of mine, we met in my interior design course" I cant say im too happy with Tris being friends with the enemy, but there is nothing I can do about it. "So why are you working as a journalist then?" Uriah asks. "The interior design thing was just a short class that I did for a while, before I got into journalism" she replies.

"Well we better get going, bye Christina" I say, not acknowledging Will. We walk down the hallway with a man who guides us to a door that has the name "Brian Reynolds" we step inside and I see a man with a bright pink shirt and checkered pants "Hello, hello, hello! Follow me please!" I can tell he bats for the other team.

We follow him into a large room filled with clothes, makeup, cameras, backdrops, screens and everything you would need for a photo shoot. We proceed towards the dressings rooms and I groan "Here we go"

After 40 minutes of dressing and makeup for the boys, after an hour and 15 minutes Tris comes out wearing ripped, washed out skinny jeans, a white crop top that says 'rock' on it and she has her hair in a high ponytail with lots of makeup, she looks stunning. I get a surge of confidence and I cant keep myself from complimenting her "You look stunning" I say. She blushes and mumbles something I cant hear.

After 2 hours of shooting we look at the finished photos and they look great! We decide to pick one for the magazine with us all doing rocker poses like jumping in the air and doing the air guitar position. Im so excited for the magazine issue to come out. It feels like our band is really taking a step forward, and I'm excited for what will happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry I havent updated in ages! Ive been in Vietnam for 3 weeks so i havent had much time to write. Hope you enjoy his chapter :) Thanks! **

Yesterday the photo shoot was released, and I'm super excited about it, this could launch our bands career. I wake up feeling refreshed, which is unusual and instantly check my phone. My good feeling dies down a bit when I see whats on the screen. Hundreds of people on Twitter have been writing on my wall complaining about the photo shoot, wanting to know where Will is. It makes me happy we have fans that actually care about the band, but I soon realise the situation is more bad than good.

I decide to send out a tweet to clear things up 'Hey Dauntless fans! I see some of you are confused about the photos that where published in Divergent Magazine. Will had to leave the band due to some circumstances, it was his own choice and his decision to leave the band was completely up to him. But we have recently found a new member of our band, Tris Prior. I hope you guys like her as much as we do! Stay Dauntless'

I really hope that tweet clears things up, fans shouldn't be getting upset over someone who didn't deserve to have any supporters in the first place. I decide to stop by the nearby cafe for some breakfast. I grab my keys and walk out into the hallway. I stop outside Tris's door. I knock and after a few moments she answers. She has toothpaste running down her chin and a toothbrush hanging out her mouth. Her eyes widen when she sees me and she turns around and runs to the bathroom**.** As I stand there laughing she comes back after wiping her mouth "Uh, sorry about that" she says and giggles, god thats cute.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me for some breakfast?" She thinks for a moment then checks her watch "Yeah sure, i have to meet up with my boyfriend in about an hour but it should be fine" she flashes me a smile while my face is far from one. Her boyfriend? I knew I liked her, but I didn't know I liked her so much that I felt my heart sink so low I felt it in my stomach, I realise I have balled my hands into fists so tight my knuckles are turning white. "Uh, Four are you alright?" Tris asks. I snap myself out of whatever I was feeling and walk out the door.

I hop in the car with Tris next to me and turn on the radio. My mood is improved when I hear our song on the radio. Tris turns it up full blast and I cup my hands over my ears. She laughs and says "What, too loud for you grandpa?" I laugh at her comment and we both start singing the song, I know its weird that I am singing along with my own song but I just cant help not singing with Tris. I watch her for a moment, dancing around and shouting at the top of her lungs. She looks so happy, she makes me so happy. I focus myself back on the road, realising I cant think these things and that she has a boyfriend.

When the song ends she turns down the volume again. I decide to know more about this guy. "So whats your boyfriends name?" I ask. She looks a bit uncomfortable talking about him with me "Ryan" she replies. "So how long have you guys been dating?" "Uh about 4 months" she says. "Where did you meet?" "What is this? 20 questions?" She sounds more annoyed than joking, why doesn't she like talking about Ryan?

She sighs "If you must know, we met at a bar. I was waitressing there for some money to move out and Ryan was a customer" I smile, trying not to look angry "I have to meet this Ryan one day" she shifts awkwardly and mumbles "Yeah". Something definitely is up here, but I plan on meeting him so I can scope him out and see my competition, but I'm pretty sure I'm already out of the race.

We arrive at the cafe and hop out of the car. We take out table and order some food. "So are you guys excited that your song is number 5 on the charts?" She says. **"**we are so stoked, we definitely need to write another song and release it, with you in it" I smile at her then get a tap on the shoulder. As I turn around a blinding light flashes in my face. My eyes focus and I see a man holding a camera. "Dude, can you leave, we are trying to eat?" He laughs "You are obviously new to this business, now I need the scoop, what really went on with the whole Will situation?" He flashes the camera again and I refrain myself from lashing out at him, reminding myself there will only be more of this to come.

"Nothing to tell, and you are certainly not going to get answers no matter how many times you flash that stupid camera. Now, here's the scoop, get out of my face" I shoot him a glare and he rolls his eyes "Listen buddy, I can tell your new to fame. I'm not going to release what you said but if you were in this business long enough, any of these other paparazzi would have released what you just said and told the whole wide word you were 'rude', 'difficult to work with' and a pain in the ass, so watch your mouth when you talk to these people, you'll get yourself in a lot of trouble"

He shoots me a glare back and turns around to leave. I sit there shocked. At the back of my mind I am grateful to this guy for warning me about what I'm saying, but he didn't say he wasn't going to release the photos. "Just forget about that and eat" Tris reassures me with her smile and that makes all my worry melt away for a few seconds.

When I get home I receive a call from Amar "Four, good news! Faction Records want you and the band back to record another song, with Tris of course. Be here tomorrow at 12:30 and we will discuss" I beam with happiness and tell the band, this will be just the booster we need.

I feel my phone ringing in my hand and without looking at the caller ID I instantly pick up "Hello?" I say. "Tobias" A cold, stern voice sounds from the other end of the line. My jaw tightens and my fingers grip the phone tighter. "Marcus" I reply.

"Listen, let me cut to the chase. Your getting famous, fast, and since I paid so much for you to go to college and then for you to drop out, I'm going to need you to return that money." I sit there in silence for a while "No way" I reply. "Tobias, I fed you, clothed you and put a roof under your head for 17 years, I pay good money for you to go to a great college and once you start making some cash its like I've asked you to murder someone?" Anger bubbles inside me, fuming up until I'm about to boil over.

"Should I pay you back for all the beatings, whipping and lashings too? How about when you would lock me in a closet for hours, will you need money for that too? How about when you drove my own mother out of the house because you cheated on her with some girl off the street?"

I can tell Marcus is close to screaming at me but he keeps his voice sharp, tense but clear. "Tobias, I will call back tomorrow when you have calmed down and stopped being an arrogant brat" he hangs up and I sit down, a smirk playing on my lips. Most would be shameful of getting satisfaction out of arguing with their father. But since I won the fight, it makes it even sweeter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. This chapter has quite a bit of drama in it so i hope you enjoy! This is also a long chapter. Thanks! **

Sitting on my couch, im scrolling my Twitter feed and I see people are welcoming Tris, a few arent happy about the sudden change but im sure everyone will come around. I put down my phone when I hear a knock on the door.

Opening it I see Tris standing there, I see an arm slung around her waist, I look beside her and see a tall, muscular man with brown eyes and light brown hair, not bad looking. Anger starts bubbling in my chest, like an overheating pot. I cover up my anger, pushing it out and put on a grin "So this must be Ryan" I look him up and down, of course I wouldnt be able to compete with him, my hopes of being with Tris vanish within a few seconds.

He flashes me a 'I'm better than you' smile which makes my anger come back, I try furiously to push it away but it keeps rising up. "Yep, thats me, Tris's boyfriend" He makes sure to exaggerate the word boyfriend which makes my anger boil up to the rim. He pushes my me, bumping into my shoulder and walks into the apartment, Tris gives me a sorry look but I just turn around and follow Ryan "Hmm, nice place, not as big as mine, but well whos can be?" A low chuckle comes from his mouth and he turns to Tris, he puts his hands tightly around her waist and I look at her, she looks really uncomfortable and I can see she is suppressing his affection.

Ryan starts kissing her, being very fast paced, like im not even watching them. Tris eventually puts her hands on his chest and moves him away. "Tris, whats wrong?" Ryan looks angry "Im going to the bathroom, if you dont mind" She walks away and as soon as shes out of sight I feel a sharp tug on my shirt. Ryan is holding me by the collar "Listen here Four! I'm not happy at all that my girlfriend is going to be in a band with 3 other guys! Especially you, you give me a bad vibe, like your about to swoop in and steal her. So hands off bro, or things will get messy!" When Tris is around the corner he shoves me onto the sofa and gives me a handshake. "It was really nice meeting you Four" he gives me a fake smile and walks out the door. "Tris, come, now!" Tris follows and I sit on the couch, dazed.

Well, i definitely know one thing about this guy, I indescribably hate him already. I have no clue why Tris would be attracted to him? But all I know is, that I have to take this douchebag down.

At 12:30 when the band arrives at the studio to start recording our new song we bump into our rival band, Erudite. I look at them and see Eric, Jeanine, Cara and Caleb dressed in blue blazers and black ties, looking very formal. "Well, look at this bunch" Eric says while the rest of his band snigger. "Look at the bunch who didnt get a record deal?" I say while my band snigger behind me, mocking them. Caleb gives me a glare "Stop being so egocentric and pompous" I look beside me and see Uriah has a confused look on his face, I wont let this guy think hes so smart. "Dont listen to this vindictive, malevolent person" I reply back.

Erudite look surprised at me. I gesture my band to follow as we walk through the hallway.

Today was definitely a productive day recording, Amar thinks Tris will be a great addition and will bring in more audiences, boys and girls. Our new song 'Live these Lies' will be out next week. Its a song ive been tinkering about with for a while, mostly about my dad. Amar even suggested if this new song is successful we could possibly release an album. My mind is buzzing with thoughts of our future, nothing could bring down my mood right now.

Except for what I saw next.

My smile fades and my happy emotions turn into a scared, angry puddle that splashed all over my face. Marcus stands outside the recording studio with a sly smirk on his face that I want to slap right off of his skin. I havent seen him in person for a year and a half. I can see his hair is thinning and his skin seems looser, riddled with wrinkles around his mouth, from frowning too much I assume. What I really notice is who he has dangling off of his arm, a tall bleach blond girl, about half my fathers age has her arms wrapped around him.

I walk up to him and he introduces me to the bright, tanned, slim girl "This is Jayda" he said as his grin grows wider, not with happiness, but with satisfaction he has made me angry. "Hello Tobias!" She says cheerfully. I simply nod in her direction, "Marcus, she looks younger than me!" His expression changes from content to anger "Dont be rude Tobias!" I mock his smirk "Sorry" I say. I turn to Jayda "Oh and by the way, he cheated on my mom with a skank off the street so dont be surprised if you find some 18 year old in his bed when you come home in the afternoon" I smile then turn to leave.

I invite the band back to my apartment for a celebratory drink. We all sit around the couches, talking when theres a knock on the door. I get up to answer it and on the other side is Ryan.

He is about 3 inches taller than me with more muscular arms and body, hes a bit intimidating but I dont let it get to me. Hes wearing his signature smirk but he looks behind my shoulders and a flash of pure rage comes across him, something ive never seen on anyone before. He barges past me, pushing me into the table. I grasp my hip in pain and then he starts shouting. "Tris! Did the conversation we had yesterday mean anything to you at all? Now you are just sitting here with 3 other guys getting drunk and doing god knows what!"

Tris has stood up now, with a shocked expression. She quietly says something, almost inaudible, I can tell how frightened she is "Ryan, not now" he shakes him head "No, we are doing this here, I want these low-life pervs to get the message that you are off limits, you know what? Tris, you're out of the band, you will never see these guys again, lets go!"

Tris just stands there, before I know what I'm doing my feet carry me over to Ryan and I swing a hard punch towards his face, knocking him over to the ground. An inhumane expression sets itself on his face. He gets up and pulls his arm all the way back. I squeeze my eyes shut and shield myself but I dont feel the impact of the punch, I hear the piercing sound of a loud crack and look down. Zeke is lying there clutching his cheek in immense pain. I stand in shock before two words manage to make their way out of my lips. "Leave, now!" I scream. Ryan grabs Tris's arm but she violently flings his hand off "We are over, we are done!" Ryan laughs "Your funny Tris, let's go" she shakes her head and backs away. "Leave Ryan! WE ARE OVER!" I have never seen her so mad.

Ryan looks slightly frightened, but quickly recovers his macho look. If looks could kill, all of us would be dead, because Ryan is shooting us all the nastiest stare ive ever seen. He storms out of the room, slamming the door.

After he leaves Tris collapses on the couch and tears stream from her eyes. I kneel down next to Zeke and try to remember some of the first aid lessons we did in high school. I lightly touch around his cheek to feel if its broken, but i already know the answer. "Uriah, take him to the hospital" Uriah nods and I take one last glance at Zeke, his cheek is a mixture of yellow, green and purple in colour. That guy has a hard hit.

I sit next to Tris and wrap my arm around her, pulling her closer. "Ryan is a bad person Four. I dont even know why I stayed with him" her cries grow louder and I grab her hand, squeezing it. "Its alright" I give her a reassuring smile and she sobs into my chest. I lift her chin up and stare at her. I know its the wrong thing to do, that so many problems would be caused by it, but I do it anyways. I press my lips against hers and a warm feeling spreads throughout my body. But the feeling is cut short when she pulls back and stands up. "Four, I just broke up with my boyfriend!" She runs out of the room to her apartment.

I feel like ive been punched in the face multiple times. My pulse is racing and my heart beat picks up, as the warm sensation dies out, a cold, hurt feeling replaces it. I hold my head in my hands and just sit. I lay down and slowly fall asleep, a celebration turned into a nightmare.

I hear a bang and wake up from my nap I feel groggy and tired, like I didn't even sleep at all.

Zeke and Uriah are back. Zeke is still clutching his cheek "Broken cheekbone" he states. I give a small smile then stand up. "Zeke, I don't know how to thank you bro, you took that punch for me" I clap him on the back and he winces in pain. "Sorry" I mutter. He smiles a little but I can see its painful for him "I think the band would rather have the guitarist with a messed up face than the lead singer" I laugh a little and sit down. I cant tell them about what happened with Tris because we made a pact not to have girlfriends until we were 'tearing up the industry' as Uriah put it. They will find out I like her and will think its dangerous to have her around because Ill never get rid of my feelings, its just best they don't know.

The next morning we have to go into the recording studio and record some more parts and fine tuning for next weeks release of 'Live these Lies' I think it has an awesome beat and catchy tune, I'm sure it will be a big hit. But I remind myself not all of our songs will be as big as our first song. Im just getting used to the paparazzi, girls screaming, and getting asked for autographs and pictures when your just going out for some dinner. I am especially excited for our radio interview on Wednesday with Insurgent FM, one of the most popular radio shows out there.

Recording was really awkward today, with what happened last night with Tris, we kept our distance and didn't talk, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Once we were in the studios reception I pulled her aside. "Tris, can we talk?" She sighs "Fine". She looks down at her shoes and I just stand in silence for a while "Well?" She says. I snap out of my daydream and talk "Im so sorry for last night, I knew you had just gone through a rough time and it was really stupid of me. I hate being awkward and I just want to go back to normal" She smiles at me and brushes back her hair, I know that I'm lying, i don't think it will ever be the same, but we will try. "Of course" she says. We both grin and walk out of the studio.

When we walk out, we spot Will. He starts walking up to us. "Hey guys" he says cheerfully. I'm confused why he's so happy to see us "Uh, hi?" Uriah says. Will's expression turns serious, but has a soft tone to it. "Can I talk to you three, alone?" He says as he looks at Uriah, Zeke and I. I give Tris a 'sorry' look and we go off to talk. "What do you want Will?" Zeke asks.

He sighs deeply. "Listen, I know this is a far cry and I have an extremely slim chance but...Christina and I broke up last week, the weddings off. And I realised what a huge mistake I made letting the band go, and that you guys are way more important than her. I'm not saying you have to let Tris go but, is there room for a 5th member?" He has a look on his face like a kid who just got his ice cream taken away from him. I start laughing "Will, your a real joker!" I say.

His face drops, and his eyes are sad "B-but I wasn't joking" i shake my head "Its funny how Christina was the one for you, you would give up your whole life's work for that girl. And as soon as you break up, and we get famous, you come crawling back. If you thought you had any chance at all of getting back in the band, your wrong" We all leave Will standing there.

As we walk up to Tris she asks what happened "Oh nothing, just a little kid who was a fan" I say. She laughs and we walk off.


End file.
